Ben Myron
Ben Myron is a film producer. His sixteen credits range from low-budget independent films (One False Move, Signal 7) to big-budget studio films (Cheaper by the Dozen, Cheaper by the Dozen 2). Career Ben Myron is an American film producer. He began his career in the film industry as an exhibitor. He owned and operated a 14-screen chain of theatres in the San Francisco Bay Area from the mid-1970s to the mid-1980s. 1980s In 1985, he produced Rob Nilsson's landmark independent film, Signal 7, which premiered at that year's Telluride Film Festival. The film was the first feature shot on video and successfully transferred to 35 mm. Francis Ford Coppola executive-produced the film. In 1987, he produced Checking Out, a comedy directed by David Leland (Wish You Were Here), starring Jeff Daniels. Warner Bros. released it in 1988. In 1989, Myron and director Roland Joffe started a production company called Lightmotive. Myron was president until early 1992. Films made during Myron's tenure include City of Joy, Super Mario Bros., and The Education of Little Tree. 1990s In 1992, Myron produced One False Move, directed by Carl Franklin and written by Myron’s friend, Billy Bob Thornton. Both Roger Ebert and Gene Siskel named the film the Best Film Of The Year. In 1999, One False Move was chosen by the N. Y. Times as One Of The Best 1000 Movies Ever Made. He left Lightmotive in 1992 to oversee the release of One False Move and to return to producing. Myron’s next project was the infamous Showgirls, written by Joe Eszterhas and directed by Paul Verhoeven, the team responsible for Basic Instinct. He next produced Telling Lies in America, starring Kevin Bacon, Calista Flockhart, and Brad Renfro in 1996. The picture premiered at the N. Y. Film Festival and was released in September 1997. In 1996, he also executive-produced Universal's Leave It to Beaver, which was released in the fall of 1997. In 1997, Myron produced Mike Figgis’ One Night Stand, starring Wesley Snipes, which was released in November, 1997; Disney’s Mr. Magoo, which was released Christmas of 1997, and Burn Hollywood Burn, starring Whoopi Goldberg, Sylvester Stallone and Jackie Chan, which was released in January, 1998. During the same year, Myron also executive produced Barney's Great Adventure, the famous purple dinosaur’s only feature, which Polygram released in April 1998. Also in 1997 Variety named Myron one of Five Most Prolific Producers of the Year. In 1998, he produced The Mod Squad, starring Claire Danes and Omar Epps, for MGM, which was released in March 1999. Later that year, he executive-produced Hefner, an MOW for the USA Channel. 2000s Myron next produced Waking Up In Reno, which was released by Miramax in October, 2002. The picture stars Billy Bob Thornton, Charlize Theron, Natasha Richardson and Patrick Swayze. The same year, he also produced the award-winning instructional program, Baby & Child CPR. He then produced Keep Your Eyes Open, a non-fiction film on extreme sports, directed by Tamra Davis, and starring the world’s top alternative sports athletes. Artisan released the film in August 2003. In 2003, Myron produced the hit family film, Cheaper By The Dozen, starring Steve Martin. Twentieth Century Fox released the film on Christmas Day, 2003. He then produced the sequel, Cheaper By The Dozen 2, which was released in 2005. 2010s Projects in development include, Hell’s Angel, based on Hells Angels’ founder, Sonny Barger’s autobiography, to be directed by Tony Scott for Twentieth Century Fox. External links * References Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:American film producers